Higher Education
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: High school teacher Bella feels stuck in a dead end job and in life, when school starts again for another year. New student Edward just might change her feelings about her job and possibly her life.


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: Higher Education**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 8,664**

**Pairing: E/B**

**Summary:** High school teacher Bella feels stuck in a dead end job and in life, when school starts again for another year. New student Edward just might change her feelings about her job and possibly her life.

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Rated M for language and lemonade.

BPOV

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome back! How was everyone's summer vacation?" _Yes, saying this over and over throughout the day hasn't gotten old at all. _

It's the first day back at Forks High, where I am and have been the senior AP English teacher for the past four years. Every year starts the same way. I find my classes full of uninterested students counting down their remaining days until graduation, the event they believe will mark the beginning of their freedom. I remember being one of these students and feeling the same things. I couldn't wait to get the hell out of this same sleepy little town and start my life. It's amazing how things change.

I wanted out of this town! I was heading to college and starting my life. Now here I am, almost ten years later, still waiting to start my life, right back in the same damn town I was so desperate to escape. Never in my worst nightmare did I ever end up here, back in Forks.

I wanted to see the world. I would start the adventure in New York and move on  
from there. I would be editor of a large publishing house, live in Manhattan, shop on 5th Avenue, and drink way too many Cosmos _a la Sex and the City._ Unfortunately, Carrie Bradshaw I am not.

My New York ended up being the University of Washington, or UDUB as it is so affectionately called. My compromised, scaled back plan was to get my degree and _then_ move myself to New York. Unfortunately, you know what they say about the best made plans. Mine turned to shit my sophmore year of college …. That's when I met Riley.

Not being the type to "toga" or anything, I was physically coerced into attending a frat-house party by one devilish Rosalie Hale. After practically dragging me away from my desk, she proclaimed, "Your vagina is going to grow together if you don't get out of this dorm and get yourself laid! Now what kind of best friend would I be if I allowed that to happen?" So, that is how I ended up at the giant house party celebrating the end of finals with hundreds of my closest, inebriated friends.

Having been best friends with Rosalie since freshman year, it didn't surprise me at all when I was abandoned shortly after arriving. Seeing that the very next week the campus became a ghost town because of the holiday break, it was only appropriate that Rosalie send her boyfriend Royce, the President of Sigma Phi Epsilon, off with a little something-something to remember during their separation.

Not wanting to trek across campus to the dorms alone, I opted for a beverage and waited out her return. As I was leaning up against a wall people watching, I was approached by a really attractive guy. He was taller than me, and boy, was he built! Seriously, it was like looking at a wall of pure muscle with piercing blue eyes. So sexy!

As he began striking up a conversation, I remember deciding that he must have either lost a bet or he was wearing Beer Goggles, because there was no way he had willingly, on purpose singled me out and was actually meaning to try and talk to me. After introducing himself, he smoothly convinced me that once he saw me walk through the door, he had lost all self-control and had no other choice than to come and see if my voice was a beautiful as my face. Yeah, cheesy to say the least, but hey, he made it work. We ended up hanging out the rest of the night and before parting ways, we exchanged numbers. After the break, when classes resumed, he called and we started hanging out frequently. I fell for him. I fell hard and fast!

I didn't have much experience with the opposite sex. I'd had a boyfriend in high school, but he was more like a boy_friend_ whom I'd kissed when the mood struck and _may_ have fumbled around with a few times in the backseat of his parents' car, fully clothed.

Riley was on a whole other level. He made me feel things and want to do things that I had only read about. Over the next two years, we made up for my lack of experience, and I was happy and content. But, one day everything changed when I walked in on him and some slut-ass sorority chick going at it in his room. To say I was devastated would be an understatement, and consequentially, I proceeded to spend the remainder of my senior year stuck in a daze. I went to class, studied, and stayed in my dorm. As always, Rosalie was by my side and tried to help me out of my funk, but I couldn't shake it. He had destroyed my innocence, and I didn't know how to get past it.

Right on time and according to my _revised_ plan, I graduated with honors, but New York just didn't possess the intrigue it once had. I had lost myself, and the plans for an exciting adventure required more energy than I could muster. Feeling defeated and thoroughly exhausted, I dragged ass back to Forks to hide, initially moving back in with my parents but eventually upgrading to a rented out apartment above a local dance hall.

My parents were worried and wanted to help. Being a nurse at the local hospital afforded my mother a front row seat to the knowledge of how everyone in town was feeling and whether or not there were any openings around town as a result of any illness. In her true helping fashion, she came home one night telling me how Mrs. Clarke, my high school English teacher, had been admitted into the hospital with a heart attack and there would be no way she would return to school anytime soon, if at all. I knew where she was heading with this conversation, and the following day, with my English degree in hand, I found myself back in the place I'd hoped never to return - applying for a position I didn't want. As a seal to my fate, I met with Principal Banner, and he hired me on the spot.

So, here I am, four years later, standing in front of a bunch of kids that have more dreams and ambition than me! I'm still living in a daze, waiting for my life to begin, when I realize my dreams have evaporated right before my eyes. Where are the cosmos I crave, or the $800 Manolos I had planned to wear on my first day as an editor? How have I let myself fall this far? Have I really let the adventure die before it has even begun? Suddenly I understand the term "Fuck My Life."

After zoning out for what I can only assume is several minutes, I am startled out of my head cloud when the door opens and in walks, undoubtedly, the hottest guy I have ever laid my eyes on. He is tall, over six feet at least, and has bright, shiny emerald eyes, pouty-kissy-suckable lips and a mess of unruly, auburn-colored hair. Seriously, his hair looks like he has just been fucked six ways to Sunday. Jesus, I think the room – or at least where I am standing in it – heatsup at least ten degrees by his presence.

As he stalks toward me, our eyes are locked on each other and I feel as if he is able to look into the very depths of my soul. In this moment, I know I have no defense against this god-like creature. The closer he gets, the more my heartbeat increases and my entire body yearns to be wrapped in his strong, muscular arms. For one quick second, I glance away and notice that I have lost control of the classroom. Thankfully the students are too wound up talking to each other and seem oblivious to the scene that is playing out in front of them. As if being sucked into the vortex, I fine my eyes focused back on him, and from the sexy smirk that now covers his gorgeous face, I realize I am in more trouble than I had originally thought. I take a tiny bit of comfort in the thought that it appears he too has been rattled to the core by our meeting.

"Sorry I'm late. Um…..I'm new here. I got lost." As he speaks, his head dips down and brings my attention to the paper he has in his hands. Coming to a halt right in front of me, he hands me his attendance sheet that I have to sign. God, he is gorgeous when he walks toward me, but now that he is close enough, I can physically feel the heat rolling off his body, and I am paralyzed. I am literally mesmerized by his presence. Reaching up, I tentatively take the paper from him, our hands gently grazing each other in the process. Unexpectedly, a jolt of electricity runs through his hand to mine and straight to my pussy, almost igniting my panties. A gasp catches in my throat and I quickly inhale, which brings his eyes back toward my face where they land on my lips. Quickly pulling my hand back, I miraculously find my voice. Barely above a whisper, I mutter, "It's …. It's okay. We haven't started yet- please take a seat."

As if the universe is conspiring against me, the only seat left was smack dab front and center, and the way his body moves when he bends down to remove his backpack and then take his seat is almost sinful. His long, lean legs would feel heavenly intertwined with mine. His broad, muscular back would feel divine when he held me tight and kissed me, effectively making my knees buckle as I imagine he could. Yeah, I am in trouble….deep, deep, deep trouble.

Knowing there is no way I will make it through the school year if I allow these thoughts to invade my mind, I turn my back to the classroom, gather my wits, and make a flimsy promise to never allow myself to indulge in those fantasies again. As I turn back to the class, his beautiful face is the headlight, and I am the blinded deer. The fantasies are back in full force! Somehow I manage to muddle through the next 55 minutes without saying "fuck it" and molesting him in front of the entire class. The ringing of the bell signifying the end of my torture is music to my ears. As everyone scatters, I reach across my desk to retrieve the attendance sheet to sign and turn around to find him once again standing directly behind me. This time, he is even closer than before, and the smirk on his face tells me that he is all too aware of the internal battle that has been raging inside of me since the moment he invaded my life.

Turning back around to face my desk, I pick up my pen and go about the business of signing his attendance sheet as required, first and foremost seeking out the name of this man that would in all likelihood occupy my dreams this evening. Edward Cullen ….. Edward Anthony Cullen. Even his name wields power over me. Edward Cullen, able to make me lose all self control and if not careful, give in to the most powerful urge I had ever had in my life … the urge to give myself completely to him to any extent he would take.

"Mr. Cullen, here is your attendance sheet-don't forget to take it with you."

He is the last person left in the room. I hold out the sheet for him to take. He takes it from me, and it is no accident that he wraps his long fingers around the bottom half of mine. I am frozen in place, unable to catch my breath. Again, the jolt of electricity flows between us and leaves my entire body tingling and on high alert with the highest concentration of heat landing squarely in the area of my lady bits. The air gets thicker, and I can feel a strange sense of excitement in the room. Quietly he starts moving backwards toward his desk, his eyes never leaving mine as he reaches down and collects his pack. His eyes darken, and it's almost as if I have become prey and him predator. My panties have never been more ruined. I move to the far side of my desk and thankfully, it provides a buffer, but still it is not far enough away to stifle the current flowing between us. I have never felt quite like this before. Excited, nervous energy floats throughout my body and flutters around in my stomach, almost to the point of making me queasy. He has a look on his face that is almost feral, like I am something to eat. Strangely enough, I like it.

We stand just staring at each other with no words spoken for a good few minutes before I drop my eyes away from his.

"I want to apologize again for being late. I promise it won't happen again."

"That's okay. It's your first day at a new school. It's to be expected." And in an attempt to lighten the mood, I follow up with, "I won't hold it against you."

Suddenly there is a twinkle in his beautiful green eyes than cannot be mistaken. A look of mischief, accompanied by the sexiest, "come hither" smile that I have ever seen, and he begins to head to the door. I drop my head and begin slow, deep, cleansing breaths in an attempt to clear my head, but it is to no avail. Just as I am starting to relax my stance, I hear his sexy voice. "I would love to hold it against you…" I jerk my head up just in time to see him stopped right in the doorway looking back over his shoulder at me … and he winked! _He fucking winked at me!_

Oh, I am so out of my league that I might not even be in the same ballpark. This guy might be my junior in age, but I am positive there are all sorts of things he could teach me, and I sincerely hope he is willing to see me all the way through to my Masters. I am in so much trouble, but for the moment I allow myself to get lost in my fantasies that are Edward Cullen. Tonight, I will clear my head and find my resolve, but right now, I am too far gone. Mr. Cullen, my personal panty slayer, will occupy my thoughts the rest of the day. And again, I am aware that I am in big-time trouble.

As the following days pass, I find that I am enjoying my job much more than in years past. This, of course, has nothing to do with Edward Cullen- nothing at all. He keeps his front row seat, and everything I felt on that first day is still there, only it has grown and taken a life of its own. I feel it whenever he is near, a powerful jolt sensation, the same static electric shock I felt the day our hands first touched. And, the feeling grows exponentially when his eyes devour me. The emerald windows, which grant my access to his soul, confirm he is enjoying the same sensation.

He is acclimating well and has quickly risen to be one of the most popular boys at school. There are always girls around hanging on his every word and move. As I make my way through the halls, I hear whispers of who has "hooked up" with him, and who is hopeful they will be the next. Stupid, slutty teenage girls. Yes, I'll admit I have dreamed of causing bodily harm to a few of them, and in the back of my mind, I curse and wish he were just a few years older. Hell, if I'm wishing for things, why can't I be a few years younger, and not his teacher?

Yes, I am all too aware I'm not allowed to touch, but when he is in front of me day after day exuding the pure ecstasy that is Edward Cullen, I am simply too weak to stop the barrage of thoughts, the fuck-hot fantasies that are on never-ending repeat in my head. And fantasize, I do just that- almost nightly. I think about his long, nimble fingers, a wicked smirk placed on succulent lips I want to taste. I lay in bed at night and imagine him taking me from behind on my desk. I wonder if the electric current would travel through his cock into my pussy? I imagine what his face looks like when he comes down my throat as I swallow around his cock. I picture what his beautiful face would look like covered in my juices, as I look down at him between my thighs. This nightly ritual usually leaves me in a wet, panting mess alone in my bed.

Before I know it, Christmas-time rolls around again, and I am reminded of all the reasons I hate this time of year. Not only do I remember what Riley did to me, but I'm constantly running into old friends who are either blissfully experiencing new love or have graduated from puppy-love into settled, married couples embracing the holidays and all the hope that the New Year will bring. Quite honestly, it makes me want to gag.

Yes, I'm a little bitter. Having given up trying to convince myself that the animalistic attraction I have to one Mr. Edward Cullen is something I can control, I have given myself over to my demons. Bitter because the yearning desire for his touch, for his lips consume my thoughts every waking moment, and because our situation is impossible.

Once again, Mother seems to know best. After having a front row seat to the miserable life of Bella Swan all during my dismal college years, she now witnesses firsthand the "everyday stress" I am under as English Teacher extraordinaire. Knowing my weaknesses so well, she has no problem guilting me out of my yoga pants and off of the couch only to be turned into her "plus one" for her Christmas party at the hospital. Since dear old Dad, the Police Chief here in Forks, will be working overtime to keep the good citizens of this town safe, she thought it only logical that I would want to accompany her and meet a few of her co-workers. What is really taking place is she wants to parade me around in front of Forks' finest single doctors, trying to play matchmaker with me and some poor unsuspecting do-gooder who will most likely be exhausted from working an entire shift prior to attending this function and is dreaming the entire night of nothing more than a warm cozy bed and a good night's sleep. Well, I apologize in advance, Dr. Sucker, my mother has her eye on you, regardless of your age, your sexual preference, or your religion. Awesome! And, I can hardly wait to be subjected to the leers from Dr. Hunter, my childhood pediatrician-turned-ER doctor and Dr. Sutherland, the very female doctor who keeps telling me that I need to embrace my inner lesbian. After tonight, that might not be such a bad idea!

Of course, my mother insists that I dress up, and even goes so far as to buy me a dress for the occasion. It's a red-sequined, one-shouldered dress that ends mid-thigh. She has also purchased some strappy little silver shoes to go with. I am sure that they are heels, since she always complains about my flats. While I'm not even remotely looking forward to this party, it is free food and alcohol, so I'm not complaining too much. Maybe tonight I can drink enough to go to sleep without having to endure the torturous dreams of Edward Cullen. But when I realize that thought leaves me lonely and sad, I decide I will monitor my drinking ... to an extent. I have grown quite fond of my nightly visits and the wonderful pleasures I indulge in during those dreams.

My mom picks me up and we head out to the party at the Holiday Inn. Perfect for drinking and not driving, so bring on the liquor! The place is so packed that I think the whole town is in attendance. Mom immediately finds a coworker to talk to, and I find my way to the bar. After I've been sitting there for a while, my mom finds me and tells me she wants to introduce me to the new doctor at Forks General. I've heard her mention him in passing before, how handsome he is, and how he has all the nurses in a tizzy. She brings me over to a man who has his back to me, standing beside a stunning woman who is probably my mom's age, possibly younger. Her hair is perfectly coiffed atop her head. Its all caramel and honey held together with a sparkly diamond clasp. This lady is class personified. Mom taps the man on the shoulder, and when he turns, I instantly know this is Edward's father. The resemblance is uncanny_. Holy shit, if this is what Edward is going to look like in 25 years….. _My mother does the introductions to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, not that I need them.

"Please, it's Carlisle and Esme," he says.

"I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you."

My mom interjects, letting the Cullens know that I am an English teacher at the high school. _Yup, that's me, the shameless hussy who gets off to thoughts of your underage son, her student!_

"Really? Our son is a senior there. What grade do you teach? Maybe he is in one of your classes?"

"I teach senior English, and I'm pretty sure he is. His name is Edward, right?" My face blushes brighter than the sun, and I can only hope these people attribute it to the copious amount of alcohol I have consumed as well as the body heat emanating from the amount of people in attendance tonight.

"Yes, that's right! Edward is actually around here somewhere. He has been helping out at the hospital after school. His father is hoping he will follow in his footsteps," Esme states as Carlisle is craning his neck around, searching for Edward.

"There he is. Edward! Edward!" Carlisle shouts, waving his hand in the air and trying to attract Edward's attention.

"Oh, that's all right. I'm sure he would like to enjoy the party without a teacher interrupting." _Please, God, let me get the hell out of here, and I will try to not think inappropriate things about my students! _

Before I can make my escape, Edward makes his way over to us.

"Ms. Swan, Merry Christmas! It is very nice to see you. So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"My mother is a nurse at the hospital, and my father is working tonight so she needed a date, and voila-here I am." _Kill me now, please._

My mom has flitted off to mingle and Carlisle and Esme are now speaking with another couple, so it's just myself and Edward. I take a moment to take in what he is wearing. I thought he looked hot in jeans and a t-shirt. He is wearing a dark black suit, with a green tie to bring out those sexy eyes. He is watching me check him out and does that half smile, where the left side of his mouth picks up just a little higher than the right. He is so beautiful it almost hurts to look at him. I decide that it is probably best that I make my getaway now, before I slip and fall from the drool that must be dripping from my mouth.

"Well, Edward, it was good seeing you. I think I'm going to head out."

"Please don't leave yet. This thing is so boring, and I have no one to talk to."

And I'm a sucker as well as a glutton for punishment apparently, since I agree to stay.

"Okay, but just a little while. I really need to be getting home soon."

We sit at the bar, and I order myself another drink while Edward gets a soda. We talk about what he has been doing while on vacation, where he wants to go to school, and what he wants to study. He seems more put together than any teenager that I have ever spoken to before. He has these plans that he is putting into motion, and his confidence in himself is just really attractive. _As if I needed another quality. _

He is really easy to talk with, and I lose myself in our conversation. We move on to music and movies, in which we have a lot of the same tastes. I find myself wishing now more than ever that we were closer in age and had met under different circumstances. I know that I need to get away from him before the lines blur any more that they already have.

I put my hands on the bar to get out of my seat when I feel his finger lightly trailing down my wrist to the back of my hand. I freeze in place and snap my head up to meet his gaze. His eyes are hooded, dark, and lustful, something I am sure that he can see mirrored in mine. My arm breaks out in goose bumps and my breath catches in my throat.

"Come home with me. My parents have a room here for the night. Please…come with me"

I can't do this. No matter how many times I have gotten off to a fantasy that starts just like this. I can't risk my job, or fuck, even jail time! I can't be someone's prison bitch!

"No, Edward, I…I have to go."

I take off, searching desperately for my mom. I have to find her, and then we have to get fuck out of here and away from this whole fucked up situation. There she is!

"MOM!" I shout at her. She is dancing with some of the other nurses.

"Are you ready to go yet?" _Please say yes!_

"Bella, its barely 11! Of course I'm not ready to go! What is the matter with you!?"

Just then, Edward makes his way behind me.

"Bella, if you are ready to leave, I can drop you off. I was on my way out anyway" _MOTHERFUCKER!_

I turn to give him my "are you fucking kidding me-what the fuck are you doing?" look, when my mother chimes in, "Thank you, Edward. She is such an old lady sometimes! What a party pooper! I would appreciate you giving her a ride home so I don't have to have her stare me down for the next hour until I cave and take her home."

"But Mom, I don't…"

"Nope, I'm sorry, Bella, but I am having a great time. You go ahead home, and I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you, baby."

I'm screwed… so, so screwed. I turn to face Edward, and he is grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

I walk with him out to the parking lot, allowing a wide berth of space between the two of us. He walks us over to a silver Volvo and opens the passenger door for me. Once I am inside, he shuts it and quickly makes his way to the driver side. As we exit the Holiday Inn, I start giving him directions to my apartment. He doesn't respond with anything, so I stay silent, until I notice that he has missed the first turn I told him to watch for.

"Edward, you were supposed to turn back there. What are you doing?" He turns and looks at me and smirks.

"I'm taking you home…just not to your home"

"We can't do this. I can't do this. You are my student, and I am your teacher. I could lose my job-I could go to jail!"

He doesn't respond- he just keeps driving. Soon, we pull up to probably one of the biggest houses in all of Forks. He clicks the button on the garage door opener and pulls the car in.

"Bella, I want you. So much. I have thought of nothing but you since I walked into your classroom that first day. I know you feel it too. I see it in your eyes. The way your body responds to my touch? That tells me you want me just as much I as want you."

I exhale and start to respond when he grabs my face and pulls his lips to mine. I feel like I am being shocked. The jolts I've felt in passing before are nothing like the pleasure-inducing sensations rolling through me now. My face is on fire from his touch, and it's blazing out of control over the rest of my skin. He opens his mouth and his tongue slides out and traces the inside of my lips, waiting for me to give in. My brain is at war with my body. I know this is bad, wrong even, but it feels so good. How can something that feels this good ever be wrong?

The chemistry we have between us can't be wrong. I am so done fighting it. I have had too much to drink, which has lowered my inhibitions, but more than that, Edward has his hands on me and his tongue on me. I never stood a chance. I open my mouth, and he slides his tongue in. He lets out the sexiest groan I have ever heard. He angles his head to the side, to have better access to my mouth, to explore deeper. _My God , can he kiss!_ I break away to catch my breath, and he moves down my face to just below my ear, leaving open mouth kisses in his wake. I am full on panting at this point, when he whispers into my ear, "Come in with me."

I turn to open my door, and he practically jumps out of the car and runs around to my side before I can even get out. He takes my hand and pulls me behind him. We make our way through the darkened house. I am in a lust-filled daze and it's almost like I am floating. He takes me up two flights of stairs and stops outside of a door at the end of a hallway. He pulls me to him and opens the door for me to walk through. Once inside, he quickly shuts the door, and I find myself pinned up against it.

He stands in front of me with both hands flat against the door, next to my head. He leans into me and kisses my neck. He brushes his lips back and forth on the side, below my ear and whispers, "Do you know how often I have thought about this?"

He lifts his head to bring his eyes to meet mine. The moon is shining through the windows in the room, making his eyes look like they are black fire. Liquid pools of lust swimming in sex, they have hypnotized me like a snake charmer.

"Do you know how many times I have taken my cock into my hand and stroked myself off to thoughts of you?"

He leans his hips into mine, pressing his hardened length into me.

"Please let me be inside you, Bella."

Before I can respond, his lips are on mine. They are moving at a frantic pace. His hands come to my face and then tangle in my hair. He takes one hand and moves it down my back to the zipper of my dress. He slides the zipper down, then slides the dress off my shoulder and lets it fall to the floor, leaving me standing before him in nothing but a black thong. Stepping back, he looks me over from head to toe.

"You are so beautiful. My imagination didn't do you justice."

He steps toward me again and takes my breast into his hand. His fingers find my nipple and they begin to pull and pinch. My pussy soaks my thong, and I close my eyes and savor the feelings he is bringing to me. His other hand finds my remaining breast and he repeats the process on it. He leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth and rubs the back of his fingers over the other.

"Does that feel good?"

"So, so good."

"Have you ever thought about me?"

"Yes, I think about you all the time."

"Do you think about me the way I think about you?"

My eyes meet his. "Of course I have."

"Did you touch yourself while you thought about me?" If he keeps this up, he is going to incinerate my thong.

"Yes."

He pulls me toward him by my hips. His thumbs tuck into the sides of my thong, and he slides it down my legs. When he stands back up, I bring my hands to his tie and loosen it enough for him to slip over his head. I then start to unbutton his shirt and pull it from his pants. I slide it from his sculpted shoulders and pull it off him.

I take time to appreciate his sexy ass body. He is in impeccable shape; firm pecs and washboard abs, a light dusting of hair on his chest, and a thick trail leading to covered treasures below his pants. I unfasten and let them fall to the floor. He steps out of them and then falls to his knees in front of me. His hands are on my hips as he kisses my stomach, making his way down over my mound to my lower lips.

"Look at me, Bella. I want you to watch me taste you."

He uses his hands to part my legs a little. He flicks his tongue out and licks up my slit. I moan out loud once I feel his tongue on that part of my body. He delves further between my lips and laps at the moisture dripping out of my hole. I can feel the muscles tensing in my body, getting ready to explode. I thread my fingers through his hair and pull him to me, while I grind my hips on his face. _Apparently, my modesty has flown out the window._ His hands find my ass and he squeezes while he moans into me. His tongue finds my clit, and with one flick over it, I'm coming.

"Edward, I'm…..I'm, Oh God!"

"That's it, baby, cum on my face… give it to me."

His words send me spiraling again. The sensations dig into my brain, begging him for more. He stands and picks me up to carry me to his bed. After putting me down, he takes off his boxer briefs. His cock is long and thick, and he is leaking from the tip. I can't wait to feel it inside me. I scoot myself up to the head of the bed and lay down on his pillows. His scent swirls around me.

"God, Bella, when you look at me like that, it makes me so hard."

He takes his cock into his hand and strokes up and down it a few times. _I think I might have just come from watching that. Jesus. _ Our eyes meet as he kneels on the bed and begins to crawl toward me. The look on his face reminds me of the first day we met-hunter stalking prey. He makes his way between my parted legs and pushes them open to look at my pussy.

"You are dripping for me," he says as he sinks two fingers into me and begins to fuck me with them. He curls his fingers inside and twists. I can feel my orgasm building again already. He pulls his fingers out and spreads the wetness along the head of his cock. He then takes his cock and rubs it between my folds and against my clit, teasing me.

"Are you ready for my cock?"

"Please, Edward."

At that, he slowly slides into me, watching my face the entire time. I am stretching to accommodate his length. Once he is all the way inside of me, he stills and asks if I am okay. I nod, and he begins to thrust. His cock is hitting the perfect spot inside of me, and it feels wonderful. I never want this feeling to end.

"Right there, right there….Ohhhhh!"

"That's it? Right there, baby? Is that where you like it?"

I can't answer him because I can't form a complete sentence. My orgasm is fast approaching, and he keeps hitting that spot over and over. I am breathing heavy, my pants and grunts he must be able to decipher because he keeps going.

"Come for me, Bella. I want to feel you come on my cock."

He begins to thrust harder, faster, and I am pushed past my breaking point. I am falling fast, my pussy pulsating around him.

"I can feel you baby! Fuck!"

He starts thrusting erratically before his body stills above me and he spills thick streams of come inside me. He collapses on top of me, and I relish the feel of his body on mine, skin to skin. He tries to move off of me, and I keep him in place.

"Please don't move. I like the feeling of you against me."

He lays back down with his head on my breasts. I start moving my fingers through his hair. We are both quiet, listening to the other's heart race. I know right now that my life has been changed in the blink of an eye, yet again. What am I going to do now? I could go to jail for what has just taken place, but right now, and I can't find it in myself to care. I'll think about it tomorrow.

"Edward…..I…."

"Bella, please don't. Not right now, don't ruin this. Tonight was perfect. You are perfect. I know that the circumstances aren't ideal, but we can work this out. I'm graduating soon, and we can go anywhere. I've already been accepted to a few different schools, all in different states. I will go wherever you want, just as long as you come too."

"Edward, I…..I just, I don't know. I know that I have a lot of thinking to do, but right now, I just want you to make me forget about everything."

With that, he slides himself back inside me and makes me scream his name a few more times.

I wake up the next morning feeling deliciously sore in all the right places, and have Edward wrapped around me, holding my breast in his hand. It feels like we have slept this way for years. I quickly realize that I need to get out of here and fast. I have no idea when his parents will be home. Somehow I don't think they would take too kindly to my having sexed their son, my student, up in their home.

I slip out from under Edward's arm and get dressed in the previous night's attire. _I really thought the walk of shame was just a college thing. _I walk myself home and am eternally grateful that Forks is a small town, because otherwise the walk would have been much worse!

I take the next few days to think through my options. I know that I can't continue teaching at Forks High. I just have to get through these last few months, and then I can find something else before the beginning of the next school year. What else is there around here? Do I want to stay in Forks? Where else would I go? _Hmmm…Edward did say that he was accepted to five out of state schools…._No! That's not even option….._is it?_

I've already slept with him-that's the worst part, right? No one has to know, we both would just leave Forks, and perhaps we would end up in the same city? No one there would have to know that he used to be my student, or what we did. I could find a teaching job there, or maybe I could actually make my dreams come true and become an editor? Maybe I could do all this while still sexing Edward up at the same time?

The Christmas break wasn't long enough, and I hadn't seen or heard from Edward since I snuck out of his room the morning after…"the incident." School was starting back, and I didn't know how things would be between us.

The first Monday back after the break, I was exhausted from not sleeping the night before. I kept having dreams of being with Edward again, except this time, his parents walked in on us and then the police showed up and took me to jail, naked.

I was dreading seeing Edward in class. I was scared that everyone would be able to see something between us. That they would be able to feel the electricity we give off.

The time came and in he strolled to the room, without a care in the world. He sat in his usual seat, took out his book and waited for the rest of his peers to do the same. I decided that we would work on some poetry worksheets that required no input from me. Perfect-no interaction between myself and the students, unless one might have a question.

He got started on his worksheet, and after a few minutes his hand was raised. _Shit._

"Yes, Edward?"

"I have a question about number three. Could you help me?"

"Sure, bring the worksheet up."

He stood and walked up to my desk. Taking the paper and turning it to where it was right side up for me, he slid it down for me to read.

"_Here is my number. I want to speak with you after school today. Do NOT try to get out of it. I know where you live, and I WILL show up if I don't hear from you by 5:00."_ it read.

"It looks like you have it correct," I said.

"Good, I just wanted you to confirm that I was right."

With that, he turned around and sat back in his seat. He didn't look at me the rest of class and didn't linger when it was over. I was excited and nauseous all at the same time. I didn't know what he wanted to talk about. It's not like we could date or anything, and I still hadn't decided about his offer for after graduation. Why would he want to go away with me? I am almost ten years older, and he needs to experience college life.

I finally decided to just bite the bullet and called him at 4:30. He picked up after one ring.

"Why would you just leave and not say anything?!" _Wow, he was pissed!_

"I didn't want your parents to come home and find my there." _Weak excuse, I know, but I was scared! I ran like hell!_

"I would have driven you home. You ran, plain and simple." _Jesus, is he a freaking mind reader or what?_

"Okay, I ran. I don't know what to do here, Edward. I've never done anything like this before, and I am scared shitless because of the repercussions that my actions could cause! You make me feel more than I ever thought possible, and that thought alone terrifies me. I know that I don't want to end up in Forks, but it's not fair to you for me to follow you to school either. You are eighteen and are supposed to enjoy college. Join a frat, get drunk, have lots of sex with different girls."

"Bella, I may be eighteen, but none of those things you just said sound appealing to me in the least. Except having lots of sex, only I don't want different girls. I only want one woman. I have been with other girls before, and after you, I know that there is no one else I want to be with. You wouldn't be following me. I would be going _with_ you. Us going _together_. If you don't want me, then I will accept that, but not because you think that it's not fair to me. I have been accepted to NYU, Northwestern, Duke, UF, and Dartmouth. Those are the ones that have already sent back acceptance letters. I sent out a couple of more applications, but honestly, I don't care where I go so long as you are coming too."

We ended the call a few moments after that. I didn't know what to do. I was really torn. New York sounded so good. It was all I had ever wanted. I just didn't know what Edward wanted from me exactly. I didn't know what I was capable of offering, if anything at all.

I spent the rest of the evening thinking about what I wanted for myself, and what would be best for me and best for Edward. My head told me that this was stupid, and all I was doing was leading myself to heartbreak all over again. Following Edward anywhere could possibly break me even further, and I didn't know if I could put myself back together this time. I feel things with Edward that I never felt with Riley. Letting him in, and taking a chance only to get somewhere and have him leave me for someone else or even worse, realize that I'm not worth it? I just didn't know if I could risk it. My heart was already so fragile.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. I didn't look at the screen to see who was calling. I just picked it up in my half awake state.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside, can you come to the door?" _Edward._

I walked to the front door and opened it, letting Edward inside.

"What are you doing here? It's after midnight!"

"I couldn't just leave things the way they were. I want you to know that no matter what, I choose you. I know you don't want to stay in Forks. Tell me that you will come with me."

At that, he lunges and his lips land on mine. We are frantic, more so than the first time. Clothes are pulled at and ripped in our haste to remove anything standing in our way. Once we are both naked, he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me to my room and lays us down on the bed.

In one quick motion, he is between my legs and his cock is entering me. He slides in and all movement ceases. _Home. _Right here is where he belongs. Our eyes meet, and he begins thrusting. This man, the things he does to me.

He is hovering over me, maintaining eye contact, making long, slow strokes. He is telling me with his body that he isn't going anywhere. He isn't taking no for an answer, and he is in this with me. It's almost too much for me to take, too intense. I close my eyes and feel myself approaching my climax.

"Bella, look at me. Open your eyes." I do as he asks. He kisses me, then leans back to sit on his haunches. He pulls me to him and angles my hips upward, to be able to thrust deeper. I lock my legs behind his back and meet him thrust for thrust.

"Please, baby, I need to feel you." He takes my hips in his hands and grinds his pelvis against my clit at the end of every stroke. Seeing his length enter and leave me as well as feeling him grinding my clit throws me over the edge.

"Edward….fuck…I'm…Oh God, I'm coming!"

He squeezes me in his hands, pulling me to him in each thrust, harder and faster than before. My climax is pulling his from him.

"So fucking good… fuck, fuck, fuck," he calls out, emptying himself into me.

He begins to pull himself out of me and gently lays my hips down on the bed and then lays down beside me. Both of us are a sweaty, panting mess.

We lay there catching our breath for a few minutes, and I realize that I have felt more alive in the past five months since meeting him than I have in the past four years. He is worth trying for. I know that there is the chance that I may end up heartbroken, but that chance is always going to be present. This thing that we have between us feels too right and good to not try for. This beautiful man wants me, and may God have mercy on me, I want him too, so much.

"Edward, I'll do it. I'll come with you." With my words, Edward jumps me again, and we celebrate by having a marathon sex session.

Over the next four months, we meet at my apartment, usually on the weekends, but sometimes he sneaks out of his house during the week and back in before his parents wake up in the mornings. Class is somewhat stressful, because it must be written all over my face how crazy I am about him. He doesn't make it any easier when he texts me dirty things during the day.

Somehow we make it through to graduation, and I say a silent "Thank You" to God for not letting us get caught before he graduated. Everyone knows that he is leaving for NYU, and that I am leaving for New York as well. No one has any idea about the two of us, though. He is the only one from his graduating class traveling that far away for school.

My parents are sad to see me go, but happy for me to be following my dreams. They are dropping me off at the airport, where I will be meeting Edward at the gate for our flight to New York. He has an apartment that his parents have bought for him in the city, and I will be staying with him until I find a job, and then I plan on getting a place of my own. Unless I give into Edward, and decide to keep live with him, for good. I don't think that it's such a good idea, but he says its just a matter of time. He knows we are meant to be, and we might as well save ourselves some time and just live together.

I say a long, drawn out goodbye to my parents and promise to call as soon as I land. I make my way through security and find myself getting damn near giddy as I walk to the gate. Once there, I see Edward right away. I break into a run and jump into his arms. He catches me and we stand there looking like a cliché chick flick, kissing each other's faces off. I don't really care at this point. He is mine, and I am his. Finally, my dreams are coming true, and I have the sexiest man by my side, the whole way. So what if he was my student? Its kinda hot, if you think about it…..


End file.
